


It Takes Team Supergirl to Re-Raise a Kryptonian

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Femslash February, i thought of it and it's great, lesbian's honor is my new substitute for the scout's honor phrase, minor karolsen, no mon-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Or, Kara Danvers is de-aged and team Supergirl, mainly Alex and Maggie, have to take care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the title of this fic is kind of misleading because they get kara back to normal in less than a day but, it's still fun so  
> 2\. the villain is from my favorite movie, sky high. the character is a girl canonically, but uses a voice changer and armor that sound and look "masculine". if i did something weird in the gender department, please let me know guys. i talked to my nb friend about it, but i am still v cis. mistakes could have been made

“Okay,” Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest, “what’s the emergency?” She doesn’t mean to sound negative, it’s just that she and Maggie planned a date night today. Maggie is still at her house right now, and they could hypothetically be getting drunk while playing board games and then fucking on the couch.

“A superpowered individual is ravaging downtown,” Winn says, “I sent Guardian in a while ago, but he hasn’t gotten it under control. I thought we should send in some reinforcements.” Alex isn’t thrilled about James Olsen taking up superhero work, but he’s been mainly holding his own. This is the first time that he’s needed help in months.

“Individual? When did you get so good at not gendering people on first sight, Winn?” Alex asks. She and Maggie have been attending regular LGBT+ community meetings, and she’s been learning a lot more about trans and nonbinary people and ways to avoid misgendering people. She’s proud that Winn is too.

“Um, actually,” Winn says, “we just can’t tell what gender this person is. I’d probably guess they’re a guy though? The voice is kinda masculine, and they have full body armor.” Alex sighs. She should have expected as much.

“Alright,” Kara says, “let’s go take this individual down. I don’t care what their gender is. The hammer of justice is unisex.”

“Did you just- did you just quote that stupid cartoon about Batman?”

“Yup,” Kara says, popping the p.

"I think your hammer should be agender," Alex says, "less transphobic that way." 

"Alright," Kara says, nodding her head, "but I think that Supergirl and her agender hammer need their own cartoon. I’m just as cool as Batman.”

“As humble, too.” Alex says, wrapping her arm around Kara in a sisterly shoulder hug. Kara wraps her arms around Alex too, and they walk out of the DEO in the weirdest position Alex has ever tried to walk in.

 

Alex and Kara go out to meet the superpowered individual. Alex sees why Winn was confused about the person’s gender. They are wearing a full suit of armor that looks a little bit like computer circuitry, and shooting lightning out of their hands. James is all dressed in his Guardian gear, and Alex can see why Winn called them in. He’s kind of getting his ass kicked. Kara flies forward, and throws the villain-knight to the ground.

“Supergirl,” the villain says in a booming, mechanical voice, “you came.”

“I am here, you know,” Guardian says, sounding irritated.

“No one cares about you, Guardian,” the villain says, dismissively, “Supergirl is the real hero in this town.”

“Uh, thanks?” Then Kara punches the villain in the face. They laugh, and throw Supergirl off of them. Then, they draw a weird glass laser gun.

“My name is Royal Pain,” they say, shooting a blast of energy. Kara laughs as she dodges.

“Sounds accurate,” Kara snarks.

Alex growls, “Don’t insult the person with the giant laser gun.” Royal Pain sends a bolt of blue energy Kara’s way, and she dodges again, gracefully. Royal Pain shoots more and more bursts of energy, and eventually, they get in a lucky shot.

“Kara!” Alex shouts, completely forgetting protocol. Alex surges forward, and gathers her sister in her arms. Kara’s body slumps, and in a moment she turns into the little kid that arrived on earth one day. She looks exactly the same, except that she’s wearing a tiny version of the Supergirl outfit.

“A kid?” Royal Pain says in confusion, “she’s supposed to be a baby! I designed this pacifier to turn her into a baby, damn it!” They the gun against their thigh plate in anger. 

“What’s going on?” little Kara asks.

“It’s alright, Kara,” Alex says, “it’s Alex, I have you.” Little Kara sends her a confused look.

“No, no, no,” Royal Pain says, “this was _not_ supposed to happen.”

“I’ve got this,” James says. He slams his shield over Royal Pain’s head. They crumple to the ground, and then James slings them over his shoulders. Kara looks afraid, and completely confused. She wiggles out of Alex’s hold.

“Who are you?” she looks around a little more, her eyes wide as saucers, “and where am I?”

“Kara,” Alex says softly, “do you know where earth is?”

“Of course,” she says, her face scrunching up like she’s thinking hard, “I think my mother sent me there in a pod.”

“Yes,” Alex says, thankful that she remembers that much, “she did. You’re on earth now.”

“Krypton blew up,” Kara says, her little eyes widening up like moons. Alex nods, not knowing what to say about that. She doesn't think she can make that seem any less awful than it is. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m your sister, Kara.” Kara doesn’t look convinced.

“Your mother’s name is Alura,” she tells her, “she’s a judge on Krypton. She has a twin sister named Astra.” That seems to convince Kara, and she wraps her little girl arms around Alex’s waist.

“I’ve got you, Kara,” she promises.

“I’m just so confused,” Kara murmurs into Alex’s stomach. It sounds like she’s crying. Alex keeps hugging her, and tells her stories about the two of them until she finally explains that Kara became a great hero on earth. Kara looks up at her with eyes that seem much happier after that.

"I promise, we’ll figure out what’s going on,” Alex tells her, and Kara finally breaks the hug.

“Okay,” James says, “can someone explain to _me_ what’s going on?” He rubs his back awkwardly, and then Kara turns to look at him. Then, she starts staring at him with what Alex can only describe as heart-eyes.

“Hi,” she says, “I’m Kara.”

“Don’t worry Kara,” he says, “ _I_ know you.” She blushes.

“Are you my boyfriend?” she asks.

“Well, I um,” he says, as awkwardly as a human can manage, “I was, at one point. It didn’t work out.” Kara looks disappointed, and Alex is suddenly reminded of all the time that Kara spent pining him. She doesn’t really understand how that relationship ended so fast.

“Oh,” little Kara says, “well, if I were to redo things-”

“Nope,” James says, “you’re like twelve or something. We are not having this conversation right now.” Kara pouts.

“Okay, yeah,” Alex says, “let’s- uh, let’s go back to the DEO. We can deal with this later.” Kara stomps her foot, and is sent three feet up in the air. Her face lights up.

“I can fly,” she says, amazement in her voice.

“Yeah,” Alex tells her, “it’s something with the yellow sun. It gives you a lot of superpowers. That’s how you’re able to fight crime.”

“You don’t _need_ powers to fight crime,” James says, and Alex glares at him. Kara looks ready to fly straight into the sky and never come back, and Alex grabs a hold of her cape.

“You have to come down, Kara.” Her sister frowns, but she floats down to the ground. They return to the DEO and none of them really talk as they do.

 

When they enter the building, they are greeted with as much confusion as Alex expects, i.e. A LOT. Winn looks like his brain has exploded. The rest of the agents look reasonably confused and J’onn looks mildly perplexed, which is about as much as Alex was expecting from him.

“Is that Kara?” Winn asks.

“Yeah,” Alex says, “the villain turned her into a kid, same age as she was when she came to earth. We need to get the DEO working on a way to fix her.”

“Who are you?” Kara asks.

“I’m your best friend, Winn,” he says with a shit-eating grin, like he’s cementing his position as best friend by telling Kara this. James glares.

“One of your best friends,” he amends reluctantly. Kara seems even more confused, but doesn’t ask about what’s going on. She holds out her hand to shake, and Winn just sort of stares at her for a moment.

“That is the human custom, right? To shake hands?" she asks, sending Alex a pleading look. Thankfully, Winn takes her hand and shakes it.

“Yeah,” he says, “you’ve got that right. Gosh, you’re just so cute. I kinda want to pinch your cheeks.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“A weird one, but it _is_ a compliment,” Alex says. Winn shrugs.

“Shit- IT happens. It. That’s the word that I said, baby Kara. It.” Kara seems even more confused, but decides to ignore Winn altogether. She turns her attention to J’onn.

“Hello Kara,” he says, flashing her a large smile, “I’m J’onn J’onzz.”

“That doesn’t sound like a human name,” she says skeptically. He smiles at her, and transforms into his martian form.

“It’s not,” he says. Kara’s face lights up.

“You’re an alien too!”

“I am,” he says, “just remember that you’re never alone, Kara. Never.” She smiles.

“Thank you J’onn.” They all bounce around a few more ideas about how to get Kara back to normal, and eventually they decide that Alex should take her home with her. Alex and Kara drive back, and Kara asks her a ton of questions about what earth is like, and what their family is like. She answers them to the best of her ability.

 

By the time that they get back, she’s kind of forgotten that she had Maggie over. It’s terrible, she knows. She had her girlfriend over, and she was so excited to get back to her. But that was before her sister was turned into a pre-teen. When she opens the door and sees Maggie sprawled out on the couch in one of her t-shirts, she nearly has a heart-attack.

“Maggie!” she squeaks.

“Danvers,” Maggie says, a little seductively. Then tiny Kara peaks her head into the door.

“Two Danvers?” she asks, eyes widening.

“How’d you know it was Kara?” Alex asks. Maggie rolls her eyes.

“You’ve shown me enough family photos that I know what Kara looked like as a kid, Danvers,” Maggie says.

“Oh, yeah,” Alex says, blushing a little bit.

“How’d she turn into a kid, anyways?”

“We don’t really know,” Alex says, “but the DEO has a whole team working on reverse engineering the weapon that did it.”

“Who is this?” Kara asks, scrunching together her tiny little kid eyebrows. Alex didn’t remember Kara ever being this small. She can’t believe that there was ever a time that her top priority wasn’t protecting this kid.

“This is um, this is Maggie.”

“Alex,” Maggie says, sounding a little hurt. Alex remembers what Kara had told her about Kryptonian culture. About how they didn’t have any real problem with same sex relationships, but god forbid someone be _bisexual._ She knows that she should be able to tell Kara this, that she shouldn’t be scared to come out to her sister again. She decides that she needs to.

“My girlfriend.” Kara smiles.

“You will be a welcome addition to House Danvers,” little Kara says. The big words sound weird coming out of Kara's little mouth, probably because it's a memorized Kryptonian phrase and not her own words. Maggie laughs, and her eyes scrunch up the way they do when she’s smiling.

“That’s the plan, kid,” she says, and Alex’s heart skips a beat.

“Maggie, I am so sorry,” Alex says, “between the fight and then Kara getting turned into a kid, I kind of forgot about date night.”

“It’s fine, Danvers,” Maggie says, “this is kind of a big deal. Kara needs you right now.”

“Thank you for understanding,” she says.

“And kids are fun,” Maggie says, “I bet alien kids are like, double fun.”

“Kids are fun,” Alex repeats, “does that mean that you, well.” Alex blushes, realizes what she’s suggesting.

“Oh no,” Maggie says, “I don’t really think I want to have any. Kids are too much work.” Alex sighs in relief. She’s never wanted kids either. She’s glad to know that they’re on the same page.

“Um,” Kara says awkwardly, “what do you do on earth, for fun?” Alex feels embarrassed that she didn’t make plans sooner. Luckily, Maggie is on top of things.

“I’ll pop some popcorn, we’ll have a movie night,” Maggie says.

“What are those?” Kara asks.

“Kid, you are gonna love it.”

“You want popcorn duty or movie duty?” Maggie asks.

“I’ll help Kara pick out a movie,” Alex says. She turns on the TV, and takes out her collection of DVDs. Unsurprisingly, Kara chooses to watch her favorite movie: The Little Mermaid. Kara seems as bewildered and delighted when she tries popcorn this time, and she watches the movie with rapt attention. It’s adorable, and Maggie seems just as into the movie as Kara is. It’s not date night, but it’s a whole different kind of wonderful.

They watch movies deep into the night, way later than Alex should really let a kid stay up. They all fall asleep on the couch, and Alex awakens to the sound of her communicator ringing.

“Danvers,” she says groggily.

“We figured out how to fix her,” Winn says.

“Thank god,” Alex says, “we’ll be over in half an hour.” She hangs up the communicator, and she feels Maggie stir from her shoulder.

“Alex, what is it?”

“They figured out how to fix Kara." 

"Thank god," Maggie murmurs. 

“Wait, I thought you liked having little Kara around?”

“Well, yeah,” Maggie says, “it was fun last night. But if you wouldn’t be able to find a cure.” Alex grimaces. She hadn’t really thought of that possibility. That- that would be fucking terrifying. She would lose her entire relationship with Kara, all their shared experience: everything. She doesn’t even want to think about that. She shakes Kara gently.

“Hey,” she says softly, “Kara, it’s me. It’s Alex.” Kara opens her eyes.

“What is it?”

“They figured out a way to get you back to normal.” Kara smiles.

“Let’s go then!” She leaps off the couch.

“Hold on a second,” Alex says, “Kara, we have to get ready. We can’t just fly over there. Why are you so eager anyways?”

“I want to remember all of you again,” she says. Alex feels her heart melt.

“Alright,” she says, “let’s get you over there.” The three of them get there in 35 minutes, which is only a bit over the half hour she promises Winn.

  
  
When they get to the DEO, Winn is already holding a crazy ray gun.

 "Um," Maggie says, "is that what you're gonna use to fix Kara? Dude, it looks like something out a comic book." 

“Yeah," he says, smiling, "it does. I have to give it a comic book sort of name."

"You really don't," Alex says. She'd just like her sister to be back to normal.

"How about the woman-inator.”

“Winn,” Alex says, “that uh, that names sounds a little-”

“Pervy,” Maggie says, “did you sleep at all last night?” Now that Maggie mentions it, Winn does a look a little off. The dark circles under his eyes look like permanent bruises instead of light patches. 

“Nope!” he says in the overly chipper voice of someone running on coffee and willpower, “I um, I see that now. How about the Supergirl-inator.”

“Too long.”

“The reage-inator!”

“Too weird,” Alex says.

“The Supergirl-inator!”

“Too clunky,” Maggie says.

“The Make-Kara-An-Adult-Again-inator!”

“Are you even trying right now?” Maggie teases.

“I’m running out of inators,” Winn grumbles.

“What are you, Doctor Doofensmirtz?” Maggie asks, with a big grin. She thinks she’s made the best joke in the world, and Alex laughs just to see her smile wider.

“Okay, whatever,” he says, “it doesn’t need a name. Let’s just de-pacify Kara. Then, he shoots Kara. She grows from a twelve year old back to her normal self. She sends them a confused look.

“How did I get back to the DEO?” Winn starts laughing, and then Maggie does. Then Alex joins in.

“Guys? What happened?” Kara sounds a little freaked out.

“It’s a long story,” Alex promises.

“Alex, I don’t have any clue what happened.” Kara sounds a little freaked out.

“Well, you are now back above the legal drinking age,” he says, “ _speaking_ of the legal drinking age, we should all go drink at your place while we talk about this shit.”

“Winn,” Maggie says, “it’s like 10 A.M. and you haven’t slept for more than a day.”

“Look,” Winn says, “I probably won’t crash for another” he takes out his phone to check the clock, “hour and a half. We can talk and drink, probably call James, and then I’ll crash on Kara’s couch. I can crash on your couch, right?”

“Winn, I don’t even know what’s going on. Something about the drinking age?”

“Please?” he asks, with his biggest Winn puppy dog eyes. Kara sighs, and nods. She can never resist the Winn puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” she says, “let’s go to my place. _Then”_ she says, pointing directly at Winn, then Alex, and then Maggie, “you guys are explaining exactly what happened.”

“Scout’s honor,” Winn says.

“You weren’t a boy scout,” Kara says, “I’m gonna need more than that.”

“Lesbian's honor,” Maggie says, grabbing Alex’s hand. Alex blushes crimson.

“Sister's honor,” she promises, and Kara smiles, "well, lesbian's too. I can be both." Kara and Maggie both smile at that. 

“Now that I believe,” she says, “alright, let’s get to my place. You all have a _lot_ of explaining to do.” Yeah, they really do.


End file.
